


Memory Of Destruction

by ShipperGirl9001



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Arrogance, Child Abuse, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Eggpreg, Emotional Manipulation, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Frieza is actually kind of nice to his childern, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kurieza hates Zara, M/M, Martial Arts, Princes & Princesses, Rescue, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Training, Unresolved Emotional Tension, and Zarbon, but a bit abussive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperGirl9001/pseuds/ShipperGirl9001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life Zara wanted happiness any what ever way she could find it being the half Arcosian bastard child of the ruler of the universe Lord Frieza she fights her hole life to find out how to live while  constantly trying to compete with herself to become stronger. She is a hard person to like and she knows it she prefers solitude from most people even after she chooses to stay on earth.<br/>This is the story of my Oc Zara the daughter of Frieza and Zarbon and her coming to terms with her life in a sort of coming of age story about her and Gohan. This is very fanfiction-y and pretty simple as well as childish but it's not meant to be taken very seriously just a good bit of fun melodrama :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As strong as stone

I glanced out of the window from the main control room this is one of the only places I could go and not worry about everyone breathing down my neck. Namek,I squinted at the planet was just some god forsaken pile of rubble. As if this planet had these so called Dragon Balls as paranoid as Father is though it's no doubt he is taking it very seriously. Which means I have to go with him while Kurieza gets to kiss Grandfather's ass on Arcose. Then again, I would hate that just as much with all the disapproving looks I get.  
"Ice-Zara would it kill you to sit up straight god knows what Frieza would do if he saw you acting so sullen." Zarbon said moving my hair out of my eyes.  
"Would you stop always touching my hair Zarbon." I spat he was so annoying I thought moving my hair back.  
"It's not my fault you don't know how to dress and would it kill you to call me father at least when you're not around Frieza or his family?"  
I sighed at the last comment I'm almost certain he does this stuff to irritate me. It was like he enjoyed bringing up that I was some half-breed bastard child. I was about reply with the first quip I could think of to be honest it would probably have been about is stupid ego. Then I noticed everyone had turned to the doorway.  
"Lord Frieza" I bowed institutionally at his presence. He glanced at me slightly as if he was surprised I was here in the first place he wasn't pleasant to around at the best of times but now he looked like he was about snap at any moment everyone on the ship was concerned with their own well being who knows what he would with the prospect of immortality at his grasp he would do anything to gain that kind of power. Even Zarbon looked a bit off put by Father and for like of a better term he was his favorite whore he would rarely threaten him and even more rarely would Zarbon show any kind of worry about it. I glanced down at the engraving on my armor I was an heir he couldn't by law kill me but then again I don't think with holding this information from grandfather was legal either.  
He flouted pass in is chair to the navigator for a split second I felt both our sets of crimson eyes meet he gave me a somewhat disproving look before returning his gaze to the navigator. I honestly feel bad for him Father was scary at the best of times and they weren't use to him constantly hanging over their shoulder like I was. When I come to this side of the ship I normally just sit there and try to stay out of the way of everyone.  
"How soon can we land." He asked coldly with a slight frown. Don't stutter I thought the navigator was clearly buckling under the pressure and on such a small question.  
"Well...uh it should only be a few moments..about five minutes.." The navigator spoke shaken. Father made a small noise before lifting his finger and sending a death beam straight through the alien navigators heart. Idiot I mumbled almost completely silently. I never got over seeing people die lack that it just felt wrong, no matter how much I tried to ignore it.  
"Now whoever thinks they can land this ship in under three minutes, please step forward." A short purple alien hunched forward, he was one of the most hideous creatures I had ever seen he had matted strains of green hair nearly the same shade as mine however his head was stretched out in such a way it looks as if he should topple over in any moment.  
"Lord Frieza I believe I can land the ship around two minutes." He spoke clearly taking a polite bow, he looked very confident and didn't lack for respect rare traits to find together these days I thought recalling all the servants I had. Father smiled slightly and that's when I realized it was Banya, Coolers old navigator Father most have paid him a hefty wager not many would have the bravery to leave the ship of a royal even to work for another.  
"Ice what are you doing up here?" I felt my heart sink as he turned to me." I want you, Zarbon and Dodoria come with me when I land I do not want anything to go a miss on this god forsaken rock so I'm not taking any chances." Father said in his normal elegant voice.  
"Yes sir we'll be there right away."Zarbon said, giving me my cue to exit the room, he was good at being a lap dog it was actually kind of impressive if not insulting. When I went to his home planet with him for a week while father had business on Arcose, he was so well respected as Prince it was bizarre in so many ways people called me Zara not Ice or Ice-Zara and even stranger the fact that I was the daughter of a Lord Frieza ruler of the universe seemed to pale in comparison to the fact that I was Zarbon's daughter. Looking back, I guess I was like Kurieza an heir that meant something. I walked quickly into my room its a pathetic durable in comparison to my rooms on stationing planets, then again, I am rarely on missions with the Father. I glanced at the large mirror in my room I hated it, I made the mistake of looking at my reflecting again, I looked like a pathetic child, I was weak at my strongest my power level was around two million. Less than half of Frieza or Kurieza. I'm less then them I thought running my hand on the thin black lines that ran under my eyes they stood out so much against my starch white skin I would look like a normal Arcosian child if it wasn't for my stupid hair I look like someone took two different races, shook them in a bag and pulled me out although I suppose that's not far off I touched my face again Zarbon always use to say how pretty I am but I'm really not I sighed grabbing the scissors of my table and cut away at my hair so it was line with my lips. "Good know I can stop worrying about Zarbon always messing my hair up." I whispered to my self to bad I can't fix all my problems with a hair cut I thought splashing water on my face. Time to go if I'm late Frieza might actually kill me this time.  
When I interd the main chamber room in the center of the ship I relized they were waiting for me. I'm never late I walked as quietly as I could trying to blend in. I was clearly not adept in my sneaking whoever because Dodoria grunted as I took a step. Iooked up quickly being meet with a disaproving from the Zarbon for cutting my hair I would have made some excuse about it getting in the way he hated it when I cut my hair, but I was much more worried about Father being upset. To my suprise however he just chuckled at me as I got to my place to stand.  
"I say someone is starting to take more after Zarbon if you keep this up I might have to send someone to make sure you stay on time." Father chuckled as both Zarbon and my self tried to hide our faces. He's making jokes it's not normal for him to act so calm but then I noticed why every power level that showed up on my scouter was under 100.  
The fact wasn't suprising but a part of me wished it was going to be more of a challenge. This could be my last mission who knows what Frieza will do once he becomes immortal.  
The silent signals from the footsoliders told me it was time to get into formation to leave the ship. I stood as far away from the other elite soldiers while still not attracting attention to myself but luckily they were all so busy with there own problems they barely had time to fret if Frieza's little brat daughter ran off. We slowed down at the first sight of what looked like a village of some sort I made a almost frantic attempt to blend in. After that it was a blur like a normally mission I cringed when father had the namekians tortured it was actually surreal to see them cry I quiet crying after I was abut five seeing them cry reminded me of those times before I had to be such an adult I was always so jealous of Kurieza he still got to be a child and he was older then me....No I have to be stronger I'm not like them I thought looking at the lifeless eyes of one of them. I tried not to look away, I'm better than them I am Ice-Zara heir to Arcose and I am not a weak lowlife I mental played over trying to install the sentiments I knew I should already have. Apparently I was making some sort of weird face because Zarbon looked at me questioningly picking up the magical orb the elder Namkien had given to Father before he killed him.  
" Stop looking at me like that Dad- I silently cursed realizing what I had done, I hadn't referred to Zarbon as Dad since I was a very small child Father was sure to beat that out of me real quick. Zarbon smiled slightly, he got away with so much shit it wasn't fair, he could call me Zara and just get a bad look from Frieza but god forbid I even look at anyone funny I just hate it!  
Zarbon's smile widened, he knew it made me mad when I slip up on things.  
" Humph, you're just like Frieza but know matter how proper you try to be you can't cancel all your emotions. It's weird how any information sets you off must be an occasion thing he finished starting to walk over to his position as the Father's right hand before I intergected.  
" You're just his whore! Zarbon you don't know what it's like because of you I have to keep going I have to deal with being beat publicly to keep you happy because if Frieza didn't have such an infatuation with you he would have killed me and I just ...I defused my rant regretting what I said it just came out I didn't even really know I felt all those things I just felt a huge weight on my shoulders leave. As to be expected I met with a sharp slap across my face, knocking me to my feet, though I barely felt anything at all but what came next surprised me.  
" You don't understand do you he fights so hard to keep you alive and not just for me, you're a child and you really can't see these things. " He sharply replied, helping me up to my feet and moving my hair from my face attempting to make me look presentable as he went to give the Dragon Ball back to Father. The next two days went by around the same Dodoria would torture the information out of the Namkieans but I was generally left out of the mix I did begin to wonder what Zarbon meant about Frieza though. It was not of importance, though why he kept me alive as long as I'm alive, I'm going to have to fight to stay alive.


	2. And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter it was actually a lot of work watching that scene over and over again if I wasn't in love with Chris Ayres Frieza I would have quit! Oh well Zara will be getting a bigger role next chapter so YAY. Please leave any kind of feedback to help me become a better writer.

I rubbed my eyes angrily climbing out of bed my scouter beeping loudly in my ear this was the most I had been forced to to work in my entire nine year life and it was showing. This was our third day here and I had barley gotten any sleep I fell asleep in my armor twice and know this. I thought aloud quickly getting get dressed not even checking the time on my scouter this did however seem to be my undoing once more only this time I was early I entered the main room and the only person other than myself there was Father he looked very irritated but not with me he was reading files.  
I smiled slightly as I realized the problem Vegeta that stupid monkey was dumb enough to ruin his only chance at freedom although I have to admit that the entire situation has me on edge. They almost never but me on the field but when they did it most certainly was not with father we only really had around three or four real conversations with him and none of them were pleasant.  
"Making up for lost time Ice" Father asked coldly without any signs of emotion toward me."You have always been such a good child but lately you seem to have been putting in more effort making up for disadvantages are we...."  
I nodded slowly not understanding the statement fully. Sure I behaved better than my brother but I had to or I would be killed. I didn't wan't to be a good child like Kurieza though I just wanted to be left alone.  
"Father always said you'd be trouble." He continued "I was glad to prove him wrong." "I..uh...could tell." I stuttered instinctively running my hand down the scar my grandfather had left me near my hairline. Father laughed at that surprisingly he seemed to find it it funny as if he saw me as some sort of teenage rebellion agenst his father. He did seem to like that he was still the favorite no matter what he did Grandfather still adored him but he was his chosen heir. He would openly cheated on his wife with just about anyone even tough even as a child it seemed wrong they way he would hit my brother and I but also brutally murder someone for so much as insulting me. I just stood there silently for what must have been around a hour before we moved out to another village.  
No matter how hard I tried I couldn't watch those people die like everyone else could I made myself so I didn't stand out but I always wanted to just shut my eyes and have it be over. One of the underling soldiers emerged with another Dragon Ball and handed it to Dodoria. The way these Namekians were acting about them in of my doubt about them chad faded along with everyone else's.  
"Hold onto those as you would your own life Dodoria..." Father's threat ringing in all three of our ear."We aren't the only ones looking for them you know.  
My scouter beeped quietly as I noticed two just above average power levels from what had to be miles away.  
"Is that Vegeta and Cui." I asked slightly out of turn surprised that after all this Father would still let Vegeta make it to this barren space rock.  
Father looked as though he were about to hit me for asking such a dumb question but then looked as if he had decided against it.  
"She is right my Lord it appears Cui has touched down in prosuit of Vegeta as I speak also the two large power levels I was picking up earlier seem to have disappeared." Zarbon interjected checking his own scouter it was pathetic how he would just would say obvious things just as much as I did and yet he was Father's second highest officer only behind the Ginyu Force.  
" In any case their power levels are almost the same there is no since in intirfering the two have been at each others throats for years."  
I shuffled awkwardly while trying not to get out of my place being stuck with other soldiers especially elites makes me nervous but this was all together different it was my father and as much as my hatred and fear for the man grumbled together I respected him he doesn't care what his family thinks of him an even though I can't decide why Frieza would keep me alive I think Zarbon was right and it certainly had nothing to due with love for his disgraceful half-breed daughter....No..I am tool. Then a loud pop came from infront of me.  
"What's wrong, Zarbon..."Dodoria asked as we all noticed his scouter had blown out.  
"I...I am not entirely certain I just had my scouter tuned toward Vegeta but it just showed a power level of over 22,000."  
"Oh come on I told you, you should have upgraded your scouter to one of the new models like mine." Dodoria replied turning his scouter to what was presumable the same channel.6  
"What's it saying..."  
"Something's wrong mine must be on the fritz too it's saying he's at 24,000.."  
"That's upsured.."Father said clearly taken aback."That means Vegeta's power has surpassed our own."  
"No..theirs no way...."Dodoria began only to be cut off by Father laughing.  
"Hardly surprising when you think about it we must remember Vegta's been on the front lines for some time now...Huh I do believe this Earth must taught our friend a thing or two."  
"But Sir.." Zarbon intergected quietly trying to appeal to his master...pathetic..  
"He's only 24,000 right with both your efforts combined that should be child's play..Or I could always just send in Ice she won't complain about like you two either..  
The two men froze on sure of how to respond I knew Father wouldn't actualy send me to kill Vegeta no not our blood line no matter how unclean mine is I am entitled my freedom to not fight now that I'm an heir.  
"Damn turns out this thing wasn't malfunctioning at all." Dodoria said completely still." He just took Cui out like it was nothing."  
"Well it was a risk going in" I added to his remark. "Neither the less he is becoming a problem.  
Father looked up still clearly not amused by our side conversation wouldn't wan't to take up to much of his time which considering he will be immortal shortly and his time will become absoulite.  
"Even so it's no real concern for now let's just stay foucused on finding the fifth Dragon Ball." Father said giving another signal for us to move out and look for another village. I wonder if Kurieza is jealous of me he has no idea what's going on and he's father's chosen heir he probably thinks I'm being played favorite better yet his mother is telling him that. I thought flying past the dull blue landscape of the planet. Things do look like they are going to change don't they.


	3. Time for change

It is almost always lovely in my mind when I think. It's spring on some busy planet I went to a long time ago that I can't quite remember the name of I can fly away from all of my problems and not have to worry about coming back. Now however I'm stuck here on this planet waiting to die because I do something wrong once father becomes immortal. I wonder what will happen father can't kill his own family their royal blood and that would go against our honor code. Grandfather will panic yes he will be quite upset his little son is more powerful than him...pathetic. Cooler and Arctica will lose their power but they're different than Father and Grandfather they inherited what they have like Father but they have honor like our family use to.  
Another village of the weak poor people might as well begin a public suicide system children first. Only five too the elderly and the children well at least this shouldn't take too long. Frieza clearly feels the same way I do starting off violent in they way he asked them. That's new then again this the longest if spent with him normally it's just getting my skull smashed in for not acting completely perfect around Grandfather for someone as rebellious as Father he sure is picky about his time and place.  
"Now now we haven't got all day." Father began dimming down his display of power.  
The Namkien finally replied to father only in his native language smart idea to bad for him the others weren't as smart.  
"Ah a valiant effort my friend but you will kindly answer the question in the same language they were address to you not this gibberish."  
"Oh they are positively livid aren't they." I said turning to Father.  
He elder turned to me surprised they have a child with them I suppose.  
"As I said they are tilling the land only the old..and very young stay behind."  
"See that wasn't so difficult continue to cooperate and you have nothing to fear."  
Well except death might want to leave that one out then again it might be refreshing to see how the would react probably not well then again if lived here I would embrace death with open arms.  
"Now on to more pressing concerns shall we I believe you have a dragon ball in your possession. You are to present it to me."  
"Dodoria I'm confused that other Namkien we spoke to he related something quite intriguing did he not."  
"Yes something about not being able not give a dragon ball to someone unless they're worthy." Dodoria said in his typical brutish voice god he sounds like an idoit he better be glad he has a decent power level.  
"Yes he was quite adamant about it try as I might I couldn't get him to say more until the health of his friends became part of the discussion then he opened up quit a bit." Said going over what the last Namkien had told us this was rather dull and it all ways takes so long before we get to leave I suppose I should be glad I get to live longer but like Zarbon said I don't think father has much interest in killing me.  
"You see.."Father began. Every since then your people have been extremely accommodating."  
"I don't believe it there is no way the others would hand over a dragon ball to someone as vile you." The Namkien interrupted.  
"You see that's where you're wrong the were quit accommodating one I gave them this little icebreaker, Zarbon."  
"Sir, Zarbon" replied attacking the Namkien. It isn't fair to attack elders especially since their so weak it's hard to watch how easily there dying off. Two died already we're off to a start. Zarbon is such a show off playing for attention I would never act like that to anyone and neither should he it was actually kind of sad he would practically whine to father for attention the man who all but enslaved his planet. When Korri pinned for his attention it was pathetic but different she was his wife and an Arcosian she should get most of his attention bit didn't I kind of feel bad for her.  
"What is your reason for collecting the dragon balls.." The last adult Namkien said defeated.  
"Oh quite a fervourless little wish really I simply want eternal life for my self nothing extravagant."  
"As long as their is life in my body I shall never grant a dragon ball to you." The Namkien replied with confidence.  
Father began amused." That won't be much of a challenge I fear. Why such frustrating tenacity I suppose it is to be expected in someone of your age I dare say you remind me of my father...but what of your innocent young charges there."  
"You..Monster! The Namkien stuttered as Father slowly raised his hand to attack the children he was protecting.  
"How dare you!" He said moving in front of them in futile attempt to protect them.  
Dodoria turned over back to that cliff.  
"Lord Frieza there's something strong near by-" Dodoria interrupted. "There in the sky!" He finished point to the figures of three other Namkiens causing the other to cheer. They are quite naive aren't they...  
"That was rude...interrupting our little chat and here we were so close to an agreement"Father began turning toward the their reinforcements. "Now don't you feel silly.."  
"I didn't want to believe it but it seems the rumours of someone raising our villages to the ground was true." One of the "warriors" spoke.  
"Awe..do you intended to cause a scene how strong are the three of you I can't help but wonder, Dodoria."  
"Ah yes sir I'll check..eh don't be disappointed but they're all in the neighborhood of 1000 ." Dodoria said causing the lackeys to laugh before charging off into battle. Getting absolutely destroyed by the Namkiens as the ran toward them only to be kicked back landing with a thump of bones breaking.  
"1000 huh Dodoria..." I said turning toward him.  
"Gotta hand it to them" Father said smiling they aren't half bad."  
"Ugh.. they can mask their power levels not many breeds I've seen can do that."  
"Dodoria..?" Father asked gesturing toward the Namkiens.  
"Mind if I try to take them all out at once.? He asked  
"Knock yourself out.."  
Idiot I grumbled how he as managed to survive as long as he has is beyond me.  
"Ahhh!" The elder Namkien screamed shooting Dodoria in the head.  
"Huh you call that an attack?" He asked as the Namkien flew into the air. He shot another blast at the dead soldiers then me. He is going after our scouters.  
"Dodoria! You idiot." Zarbon screamed l. "He is going after our scouters take him down!" Dodoria blotted toward the elder with fury clear in his eyes  
"Dodoria stop!" Father yelled up at him. "See to the others the elder can wait." Dodoria nodded turning his furry toward the others running behind one them and impaling him. Others flew away from him trying to attack him in a valiant effort but it was fruitless none the less.  
"While I admire your enthusiasm by now you must see even the strongest of you is now match for us. Now come done from there...See it isn't so hard to be obedient is it?" Father asked. Yes it is I thought remembering all the times I was forced into behaving how they wanted me to it made me cringe to think about it I would much rather have been killed then go back to my life before I was an heir were I could and did get hit or beaten for just about every thing.  
"I'd like an apology bring me your dragon ball and we can forget the hole thing."  
"Fine you leave me no choice..but you must promise me you won't hurt the children." The elder said softly turning back to a building as father nodded slightly in agreement.  
"There.." the elder scoffed returning with another dragon ball. "You have our dragon ball now be on your way."  
"Now if you could just tell us where to find the other two dragon balls on this planet?"  
"Uh you're insane I would never put my fellow Namkiens in danger that wasn't part of the deal."  
"Just like the others uncooperative. I hope you taught those children better manners they can be so fragile." I looked down at that touching the faint scars on my arm softly I didn't want to look. I heard it though the sound of of an explosion and necks snapping I'm the youngest out of all of my family and this was only the second mission I've been on I'll get use to it.  
"Ahhh stop it!" I heard someone yell on my left. A small child only a little younger than me came and kicked Dodoria in the head knocking him over.  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own seize!" He yelled at Dodoria who got hit again by another person swooping in.  
"Are you trying to get us both killed?" he asked picking up the Namkien child.  
"What are you doing just standing there go after them! Father yelled at Dodoria.  
"I'll got too." I said turning toward father "Dodoria almost got knocked out by a child l." I add father nodded agreeing with me as I took off in front of Dodoria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks happen a lot in this chapter but they are important for world building especially later on I swear and don't worry I'll get back to the main story soon.

The light was unusualy dim in the the Hall.  
I felt so heavy my head flying at the wall violently. I wanted to cry for help but no one would answer any way. Kurieza was smiling proudly that I was being hit by our father.  
"I'm sorry...I was such a disappointment.." gasped clawing at the wall.  
"You have double the potential of Kurieza but half the power level it is rather the disappointing care to explain."  
Korri looked me down disgusted like she wanted to rip me apart for existing in the same bloodIine as her son.

I curled my fingers around the metal pipe in my mouth. Everything hurt my entire body felt like it was crying out in pain. My eyes quickly scanned the room for any sources of danger just a group of doctor's staring at me and laughing about how much of a fuck up I am. They're not wrong I'm almost six and still training to keep up with the rest of my family to be an adult.   
"Don't you think it's weird lord Frieza keeps her around if he's just going to use her as a punching bag." On of the doctors said looking over at me.  
"Well what do except with a half breed might as well have killed her while she was a hacthling and saved the trouble." Another doctor replied   
I felt my blood boil as I heard those words from that doctor how dare he treat me like that I am a royal I'm more than he'll every be based on my blood alone! My hands tighten together as blood mixing into the liquid encasing me. I hear the glass shattering loudly as I riped the medical equipment away from me.   
"What is that!"  
I felt energy expload out of me into a blast of engery killing all of the doctors around me. I looked at their bodies mangled and half burnt it was horrible Thierry limbs broken and twisted in angles no living creature should be in.  
"Well, well Ice seems you're not quite the falliure I had you for none the less you have made quite the meds and I don't think Father will be all to happy when I tell him do you..? Frieza asked moving almost silently into the room I couldn't focus my eyes on anything but their faces.  
"Quite Impressive seems you've got a nack for out bursts though not good in a subordinate even a high ranking one still better than Zarbon...I suppose that's start." Frieza said running his hand through my long mangled hair.   
"Yes Father thank you for this opportunity..." I replied looking at my little hands.


End file.
